devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Wamu
Wamu is the leader of a small street gang in Devilman Crybaby consisting of Gabi, Hie, Babo, and Kukun. He has feelings for Miki Makimura, and helps her and Akira Fudo when chaos digs its claws on the world. Appearance Wamu has a tall and lean physique with a tattoo on the right side of his neck. He has partly shaved brown hair and eyebrows, as well as brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, a backwards baseball cap, and a large gold chain with a dollar sign. Personality Wamu has the punkish demeanor of a delinquent, but is ultimately good at heart. He is generally shown to be calm and reasonable. He is very talented and passionate as a rapper. He shows feelings for Miki Makimura, and even when they are not returned he still vows to protect her to the very end. History Wamu first appears alongside Hie and Kukun, rapping as the three confront Miki Makimura on the boardwalk. They are intercepted by Akira, who Wamu nicknames "Mermaid." As the rappers begin to harass him, Ryo Asuka suddenly appears, shoots up the boardwalk, and whisks him away. Miki chases after them, leaving Wamu and the others in the dust. Wamu is shown again, rapping on the repaired boardwalk with Hie, Gabi, and Babo. When the greatly changed Akira Fudo appears to take Miki's bag, they ask him where Ryo is, seeking compensation for the damage. Akira refuses and they lunge at each other, only to result in the rappers being knocked easily into the water. After Kukun goes to Sabbath with Miki Kuroda, the group loses contact with him. They spot a lookalike at a clothing store, but he falsely accuses them of robbery. While being held at gunpoint, Wamu tries to reason with the policemen. The group is let go when Miki Makimura steps in. During Koshien Track and Field, he and Gabi watch the event, during which Gabi teases him for being interested in Miki. The two soon bear witness to the carnage at the stadium caused by Moyuru Koda, and the reveal of demons to the world orchestrated by Ryo Asuka. Society falls apart following those events, leading to Miki being attacked by members of the white-clad "Anti-Demon" gang. Wamu, Gabi, and Hie intercept the attackers and save Miki, who grabs Wamu by the wrist as the group flees. They warn her not to walk on her own and the rappers are allowed to stay at her house. When Akira Fudo's status as a Devilman is publicly exposed, Wamu initially threatens him with a gun, but believes Akira still has a human heart and places his trust in him. Wamu and Gabi are soon betrayed by Babo and Hie, and the Makimura household is attacked by a paranoid mob. Wamu defends himself with a machine gun, but he is killed offscreen when an ice pick is driven into his back. His corpse is placed into a car and used to fool Miki into thinking she has been saved, following up to her death. Wamu's remains, along with Gabi, Miko, and Miki's, are later dismembered and impaled on sticks. The mob waves them in front of the burning Makimura household before Akira appears and incinerates them. Trivia *Wamu is a stand in for Masa Bokuto from the original manga, a gang leader who died trying to protect Miki in a similar fashion. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Crybaby Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Gang